Conventionally, a disposable paper diaper is known as an absorptive article. As a disposable paper diaper, a pants-type and a tape-type paper diaper is known.
Among these, generally, the pants-type disposable paper diaper includes an absorptive body which includes an absorption body and an exterior sheet provided as one with the absorptive body on the outer surface side. In a product state, a belly-side portion and a back-side portion of the exterior sheet are joined at joint sections of both side ends of the belly-side portion and the back-side portion to form a waist opening section and a pair of left and right leg opening sections.
With such pants-type disposable diaper, it is preferable that the joint section is not peeled improperly when the disposable diaper is worn and that it is easy to peel and separate when the disposable diaper is disposed.
Therefore, for example, a technique is proposed where joint strength is weakened by applying an adhesive between each sheet laminated at both side end portions of the exterior sheet and the joint strength is evened by applying a different amount of adhesive according to the number of sheets laminated at both side end portions (for example, see patent document 1).